


Dragons

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure, John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme, The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fandot Creativity, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets some people who tell him stories of dragons and monsters hidden under trapdoors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> this was the fifth prompt, i think, for Fandot Creativity. again written in fifteen minutes and posted as it is. I will be finishing this, but it might change and Cabin Pressure might be left out due to the timelines, but if i do change this dramatically i will still keep this up on here. 
> 
> The Monster Hunters is a wonderful podcast and everyone should listen. it stars our English Friend Mr Simon Kane and you can find it here http://themonsterhunters.com 
> 
> Again I own none of these characters. they are the property of Matthew Woodcock and Peter Davis and Newgate Productions OR the property of John Finnemore, The BBC, and or Pozzitive productions.

Arthur was in the pub. Martin and Karl had left earlier in the evening, after they had become less subtle and far more oblivious to their surroundings. Douglas hadn’t come with them, so Arthur was alone in the pub. His glass was almost empty, and he promised himself that when he finished that pint he would go home. Before he could leave a man came over and sat at his table.  
“You don’t mind do you? There’s not that much space anywhere else”  
Arthur shook his head, and noticed that the room kept spinning even after he stopped moving his head.  
“Great” the man raised an arm and gestured to someone at the bar who was holding a glass of scotch and a pint of something.  
“I’m Roy Steel. Second greatest big game hunter” the man with the drinks said as he approached the table.  
“Roy.” In that single word, the first man had sounded so disparaging that Roy immediately changed his speech.  
“You look like a man who would appreciate a story.” and noticing Arthur’s nearly empty pint glass he added “And another drink”  
Roy ignored both Arthur’s protests, and also the other mans sighs of despair. Roy is back at the table faster than Arthur thinks should be possible, and Roy is armed with a drink.  
“Now for that story.” He picks up his own drink and finishes it in one gulp.  
“This story starts with a cult of nuns”  
“A cult of nuns?” Arthur isn’t quite sure if the question the other man asks is confusion about the story or wondering what a cult of nuns would look like.  
“Yes. you were there Lorrimer, you know there was a cult of nuns.”  
“Is this the dragon story?”  
Roy nods, ignoring the fact that his audience has closed his eyes and is quietly snoring in his chair.  
“The dragon story that you tell everyone. Including, apparently, strangers in pubs when we’re meant to be finding that man who told sir Maxwell about the trapdoor monster.”  
“That can wait, Lorrimer. The monster isn’t going to hurt anyone, not since it ate the inn keeper.”


End file.
